More Than Friends
by HanaLo
Summary: Very disoriented, and unsure of what was going on, I slowly raised my head to see Hinata laying on top of me. Why is he so cute? WAIT- I didn't mean that!


More Than Friends

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I know it's not great but please enjoy!

For a couple weeks after Karasuno lost the match against Aoba Johsai, practice went normally. Besides the slight depression the team shared. Kageyama and Hinata regularly practiced their quick. Along with receives and serves.

… **-from this point on the story will be in Kageyama's POV-**

Today had been a good day. Everything was going normally during practice. After getting 3 good jump serves I decided to take a break and get some water. I started walking across the court when-

"HEADS!" Sugawara yelled. I turned to my left to see a ball Asahi had just hit flying straight towards my face. Suddenly I was on the floor. Very disoriented, and unsure of what was going on, I slowly raised my head to see Hinata laying on top of me. _Why is he so cute? WAIT- I didn't mean that!_

"Oi, dumbass, get off of me!"

"Right!" Hinata scrambled to get off of me, as Sugawara and Asahi ran over.

"I'm so sorry!" Asahi looked like he could start crying at any moment.

"Are you two alright?" Suga said in a very concerned tone.

"We're fine." I sighed.

"I think someone owes me a thank you!" Hinata said a little too loudly.

"Why would I thank you for running me over?" I rolled my eyes.

"HEY! I saved your life Bakayama!" Hinata jumped up and started sprinting, fully aware that I would be paying him back for that.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

I got up, deciding not to chase after him. The earlier thought of Hinata was quickly discarded, and practice continued as usual.

…

Later that night I was laying in bed trying to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and just as I was about to fall completely asleep an image of Hinata laying on top of me flashed into mind. I jolted upright. _Why do I keep thinking about him. There's no way- I'm not gay._ After thinking for a while I was eventually able to fall asleep.

…

The next morning I was walking to school when-

"KA-GE-YAMA! I'LL BEAT YOU!" I knew what was to come next. I started sprinting as fast as I could toward the school building. Not giving Hinata a second head start.

"I… definitely… won." We were both kneeled over panting in one of the building's empty halls.

"Have you ever won Bakayama?!" I felt Hinata smack my back and before I knew what I was doing I had his wrists clasped in my hand and slammed up against the wall. "What're-"

"I told you not to call me that, Hinata." _Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him._

"Okay sorry, but is this really necessary?" In one second all of my self restraint was gone. I leaned in and started to kiss Hinata. _Why isn't he pulling away? He isn't engaging but he isn't stopping me either. Maybe he's too shocked._ I suddenly pulled away and let go of his wrists.

"We're going to be late for class." I walked away leaving Hinata in my path. _What was that? Hinata will probably never talk to me again. I should have just left him alone._

…

The rest of the day couldn't have gone any slower. I was dreading practice all day. I was able to avoid Hinata during lunch, but I knew I wouldn't be so lucky after school.

When I got to the club room Hinata was already there. He was grabbing his practice clothes out of his locker, which was inconveniently directly next to mine. I walked as fast as possible to my locker, grabbed my clothes, and stormed out of the club room.

"What's up with him?" Daichi asked.

"Um… I'm not sure." Replied Hinata nervously.

…

I ended up changing in the bathroom and then returning to the gym. I walked in and quickly realized Daichi was telling the team we would be doing a scrimmage during practice today. _Ugh there's no way I won't be placed on the same team as Hinata._

"Thanks for joining us Kageyama." Daichi announced when he saw I had walked in. I saw Hinata turn and look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah whatever." I groaned.

During the scrimmage I did very few tosses to Hinata. I could tell he was uneasy everytime we got close.

"Did they get in a fight?" Suga whispered to Daichi.

"I'm not sure but something is definitely wrong."

…

I grabbed my stuff out of the club room and started sprinting. I knew Hinata would be taking the same route to his house very shortly, and I definitely did not want to run into him.

"Kageyama!" _Fuck._ I stopped dead in my tracks. Not even turning around, because I was fully aware of who was behind me. "Please… Please stop avoiding me."

"Look Hinata… I'm sorry I kissed you. I know you're disgusted by me. You don't have to force yourself to speak to me."

"You didn't even ask what I wanted Bakayama!"

"I just said sorry for forcing myself on you. I know you didn't want it."

"You don't! You don't know!" _He's way too confusing._ "...I like you Kageyama. I wanted you to kiss me!" _Holy shit._ Suddenly Hinata was running towards me. For a second I thought he was going to tackle me. Instead he came to a stop, wrapped his arms around my torso, and buried his red face into my chest.

After a minute of remaining like this, I tilted up his face, leaned in, and kissed him.

A/N: Should I continue on a second chapter of this story or should I start on a new Haikyuu fanfic?


End file.
